Integrated fluxgate devices are fluxgate magnetometers formed onto semiconductor devices, providing a magnetic sensing device in a small volume at a low cost compared to conventional macroscopic magnetometers made of discrete components. Integrated fluxgate devices enable new applications, such as a handheld electronic compass, which requires performance providing a resolution of about 50 microtesla, for example with a noise bandwidth of about 50 kilohertz (kHz), or equivalent. Resolution may be understood as the minimum detectable change in an external magnetic field. The noise bandwidth is affected by the frequency spectrum of current through windings of the magnetometer, which also affects the signal magnitude. Additional applications, such as proximity current sensing for motor control, could be enabled by a low power integrated fluxgate device having performance providing a resolution significantly less than 50 microtesla. It is furthermore desirable to attain low non-linearity over a usable range of magnetic fields, for example a range of millitesla, measurable by the magnetometer. Achieving that level of performance in an integrated fluxgate device has proven problematic, due to several interacting design and fabrication constraints. A larger magnetic core is required for a more sensitive magnetometer, but larger cores have increased mechanical stress which causes structural defects leading to increased magnetic noise, including Barkhausen noise. A larger magnetic core also requires higher currents in windings around the core, confounding the requirement for low power consumption.